mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Los gemelos Shimmer
He aqui el 6to episodio de la 3er y 1/2 temporada de la serie My Little pony, en este episodio se revela sobre el pasado de Sunset y Sunrise Shimmer. ---- empieza un mediodia en ponyville, en la biblioteca de Twilight, las ponis estan comiendo, hablando, etc, luego Sunrise se levanta con una copa *'Sunrise:' la copa me permiten su atencion? le presta atencion, luego el rompe la copa y todos lo miran * Sunrise: gracias, ahora seguro se preguntaran porque las llame a todas aqui y porque le pedi a Spike que prepara un almuerzo al estilo Mirta Legrand, es porque hoy celebramos un dia muy especial. *'Fluttershy:' el dia del arbol? *'Applejack:' yo se, la temporada de cosecha? *'Rainbow dash:' no, es el cumpleaños de Spritfire la lider de los Wonderbolts? *'Pinkie pie:' no no no, es la fiesta nacional al azar? *'Rarity:' no, hoy tendremos un concierto privado de Ricky Martin!!!!! Susurrando porfavor que asi sea, porfavor que asi sea, porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor. *'Twilight:' yo tengo una pregunta, que hay bajo esa manta algo grande cubierto *'Sunrise:' nadie celebra eso, es el proximo mes, tu lo sabrias, eso no existe y... Ricky Martin? Enserio rarity? *'Rarity:' bueno... se vale soñar. *'Sunrise:' y Twilight, lo que esta bajo la manta es parte del motivo de celebracion, porque un dia como hoy hace 9 años una pony se revelo contra la princesa Celestia y huyo lejos de aqui, esa pony fue una de las mejores amigas que alguna vez pude tener, esa pony era mas que mi mejor amiga, era... mi hermana. *'Twilight:' no puede ser, no estaras hablando de... ella? *'Sunrise:' si, estaba hablando de... ella la manta revelando el portal espejo hoy celebramos el dia que mi hermanamiga Sunset Radiant Shimmer huyo al otro universo y para celebrarlo deje el portal abierto con motivo de recordar su partida. *'Twilight:' ella se robo mi corona, dividio a toda la escuela, intento conquistar Equestria 2 veces. Porque es tan importante para ti. *'Sunrise:' no quiero hablar de eso ahora. *'Rainbow dash:' ok ya termine de comer asi que me voy. usa su magia y cierra las puertas, ventanas y la tapa del inodoro de toda la biblioteca, luego con su cuerno proyecta una imagen en la pared *'Sunrise:' todo empezo pocos meses antes de nacer, ella y yo estabamos dentro de mama. proyeccion muestra una ecografia de los dos como fetos, sunset empezaba a patalear y molestaba a Sunrise, a lo que el con su magia la da vuelta *'Sunrise:' ella fue la primera cosa que levite. *'Twilight:' espera, como es que estaban los dos juntos en el utero? *'Sunrise:' es porque ella y yo somos... hermanos gemelos. *'Todas:' ¡¿Gemelos?! ---- inicial ---- el mundo EG, Sunset y las chicas van caminando frente a la escuela *'Pinkie pie h:' no puedo creerlo sunset, este es tu noveno aniversario como estudiante, y lo se porque hoy es el aniversario de cuando propuse poner leche chocolatada en el menu, fue el mismo dia. *'Rainbow dash:' antes este dia se recordaba como el dia en que llego la malvada gobernate escolar Sunset Shimmer, y ahora... bueno sigue siendo eso porque nadie cree que realmente cambiaste. el timbre *'Rainbow dash:' es hora de educacion fisica, hoy venceremos al primer grado en quemados ¿vienes sunset? *'Sunset:' las alcanzo luego. chicas se van adentro, y sunset de dirige a la estatua *'Sunset:' y pensar que hace 9 años rompi las reglas para venir aqui, conquistar esta escuela y conseguir la corona de Twilight Sparkle para vengarme de Celestia, al final que consegui? Nada, absolutamente nada. Un segundo. se acerca y descubre que el portal esta abierto, entonces al entrar descubre a Sunrise y las demas, luego ve la proyeccion de Sunrise, entonces ella vuelve y se sienta frente a la estatua para escuchar *'Twilight:' no sabia que tu y sunset eran gemelos. *'Sunrise:' tambien sabias que eramos de la Republica de Cantermarca? *'Twilight:' eres cantermarqueño?! De hecho tiene sentido, nunca me haces caso *'Rainbow dash:' que mas nos ocultas. *'Sunrise:' todo se revelara durante el video, asi que mejor presta atencion, ella y yo crecimos en un pueblo en las afueras de San Fratelano del Valle de Cantermarca, crecimos juntos, una vez a los 2 años, fuimos en familia a las colinas de la ripiedra. *'Sunset en el recuerdo:' de su coche suris, ven. *'Sunrise en el recuerdo:' bono baja y sunrise se alejan de la familia para ir a explorar, suben hasta una colina *'Sunset r:' oh mira que esho *'Sunrise r:' esho? Una maiposa. *'Sunset r:' ooh linda sunset se acerca accidentalmente se derrumba la tierra y se cae *'Sunrise r:' mamaaaa! Mamiiiii! Pera suset hasta donde esta ta ben? *'Sunset r:' si *'Sunrise narrando:' estuve con ella varias horas hasta que nos encontraron, pero ese evento me hizo dar cuenta de que debia protegerla. *'Rainbow dash:' tienes algun 3? *'Twilight:' ve a pescar. *'Sunrise:' CHICAS! Quieren prestar atencion? *'Pinkie pie:' pero esta muy aburrido. *'Sunrise:' lo se pero se pondra mejor ya veran, sunset le tenia miedo a las mariposas desde entonces, pero a los 5 años yo le ayude a superarlo. una escena se ve a Sunset y Sunrise un poco mas grandes, bebiendo mate en bombilla, mientras lo hacian jugaban con el y se reian *'Mama:' niños no juegen con el mate, se pueden ahogar, con papa ya volvemos saben? Portense bien. *'Sunset y Sunrise:' bueno padres se van, luego una mariposa se acerca a Sunset y Sunrise *'Sunset:' aaaaahhh una mariposa aleja *'Sunrise:' hermanita calmate, no te hara daño. Te lo probare agarra con magia *'Sunset:' alejala alejala! *'Sunrise:' confia en mi, extiende tu pata y ahora solo la apoyare aqui. *'Sunset:' aaahh, je je hace cosquillas. *'Sunrise:' ves? Te dije que no te haria nada. *'Sunset:' no son tan malas despues de todo, uy se esta alejando y Sunrise la persiguen *'Sunrise narrando:' pero como muchos potros cantermarqueños de los pueblos, no todo era diversion y juegos, cuando mama y papa no estaban, nuestro hermano mayor imponia las reglas. *'Hermano:' ya paso la hora de jugar, ahora vayan alla a cuidar los cultivos. *'Sunrise:' oh pero hermanito.... *'Hermano:' sin peros! Ve a cortar leña. *'Sunrise:' pero la leña es tu trabajo. *'Hermano:' oh es cierto, un unicornio no podria hacer semejante tarea, en ese caso vayan los dos a cosechar los naranjos. y Sunrise van a cosechar los naranjos *'Hermano:' y tu hermana, deja tus hojas con numeros y hace algo util. *'Hermana:' pero esto es util, hice unas cuentas y descubri que la empresa de olivos va a quebrar si seguinos de este modo, deja que te explique *'Hermano:' si si si a nadie le interesa, ve a alimentar los gatos. *'Twilight:' espera, entonces tenias dos hermanos mayores? *'Sunrise:' y aunque no lo creas tambien son gemelos. *'Fluttershy:' no les dio mucho trabajo alimentar a una familia asi de grande? *'Sunrise:' no, las tecnicas de cultivo aplicadas en nuestros campos evitan que pasemos ni un solo dia de hambre, si asi es mi pais. el casco en el pecho ---- horas mas tarde *'Sunset:' su telefono hola Rainbow *'Rainbow dash:' Sunset donde estas, te necesitamos, tu eres la mejor para los quemados y estamos perdiendo. *'Sunset:' estoy ocupada con algo, en un momento voy cuelga *'Sunrise:' gracias por dejarme usar tu baño Twilight, los almuerzos estilo Mirta Legrand siempre me caen mal. *'Twilight:' yo no te dije que lo uses, Spike lo acaba de limpiar. *'Sunrise:' oh porfavor yo te escuche claramente y nunca uso algo sin preguntar antes. Por cierto tenia algo de heno y use tu cepillo de dientes, ten. *'Twilight:' puedes quedartelo. *'Sunrise:' continuando con mi historia... aunque siempre eramos unidos, cuando empezamos la primaria tambien empezamos a adistanciamos. *'Pinkie pie:' me aburro que mas hay la oreja de Sunrise que hace que cambie de canales como un televisor *'Rarity:' oh dejalo ahi, ya empezara Avenida Canterlot. *'Sunrise:' ya deja de hacer eso su oreja hasta volver a los reruerdos, luego jala la otra lo que hace que suba el volumen como decia, cuando empezamos la escuela primaria... *'Sunrise r:' Sunset estuve pensando, ahora que crecimos creo que deberiamos ver a otros ponis. *'Sunset r:' te refieres a... separarnos? Tener otros amigos? *'Sunrise r:' no estaremos juntos para siempre hermanita, ademas nos veremos en clases y el almuerzo. *'Sunset r:' no lo se, es un paso muy grande. *'Sunrise:' estaras bien, solo haste amigo de algunos ponis, te vere despues. *'Sunrise narrando:' pocos segundos despues conoci a Scoot, se convirtio en mi mejor amiga. Para fin de año ya me habia hecho amigo de todos en el colegio, pero Sunset no tuvo tanta suerte, por alguna razon no podia hacer nuevos amigos. *'Sunset:' y la razon es porque tu me abandonaste por esa malvada Scoot. *'Sunrise:' quien dijo eso? *'Pinkie pie:' quien sabe. Un fantasma? *'Twilight:' Pinkie no seas ridicula, la biblioteca ha estado libre de fantasmas desde 1994. *'Sunrise:' ignorenla, a pesar de la escuela, aun a los 10 años, sunset y yo seguiamos siempre unidos, comiamos, jugabamos, y veiamos juntos television, lo que mas nos gustaba ver era el mundial de Alemania Pony 2006. ve a Sunrise y Sunset ven un partido *'Sunrise r:' lista Sunset? 1, 2, 3 *'Sunset y Sunrise:' cantando del autor: no se la letra ni aleman, solo escribi lo que escuche : Et sakaste magteeeeeeo, blasteeeeo : Blasteeeeeeeeeeeeeeooooeeee : Sakaste magteeeeeeo, blasteeeo : Blasteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee : Sakaste magteeeeeeeeeeeee : Normal ¡Vamos cantermarca! *'Sunrise narrando:' sin embargo nadie creyo que Cantermarca seria eliminado en los cuartos. *'locutor:' ... y en un final inesperado Cantermarca queda eliminado en los cuartos de la copa. *'Sunset:'que fue lo que dijo? *'hermano:' ooohhh me "@^¥ ÷! )@ =÷₩€%£#£?@ ?@$=÷ +€÷ %÷ )¥ ₩@=£¥ les juro que si llego a ir a Alemania Pony la prendo fuego! *'Sunrise:' estoy contigo *'Sunset:' tambien yo *'hermana:' me apunto. *'madre:' te apoyamos hijo. *'Twilight:' enserio? Prender fuego un pais entero solo por perder un partido *'Sunrise:' tu no entiendes, ese deporte es nuestra pasion, y si este año tambien perdemos Equestria se enfrentara a un enemigo tan grande que ni con toda la magia del pais, que por cierto tienen de sobra, no podran vencer facilmente. *'Rainbow dash:' ya entendi, Cantermarca perdio el mundial, 33 millones de ponis se enfadaron, el pais sede se incendia y luego te unes a nosotras, el fin. su celular, luego Sunrise se lo quita, lo lanza a la pared y se rompe *'Rainbow dash:' mi telefono! Iba en el nivel 53 de Candy Crush. *'Sunrise:' perdimos con dignidad, son 40 millones de ponis, nunca pudimos viajar y hay mas en la historia asi que mejor presta atencion! A pesar de haber perdido el mundial, el resto del año fue muy feliz, hasta... el tragico dia. y Sunrise estan jugando con magia, hasta que salen sus hermanos con maletas *'Sunrise:' ¿nos vamos de viaje? *'Hermano:' si hermanito, nos iremos de viaje. *'Sunset:' ¿a donde? *'Hermana:' a Canterlot, Equestria. *'Sunset y Sunrise:' ¡Canterlot Equestria! y Sunrise se van a empacar sus cosas y luego suben a la carreta *'Sunset:' siempre quise visitar Canterlot, es una de las ciudades mas hermosas del mundo. *'Sunrise:' ahi viven muchos unicornios como yo. *'Hermana:' y muchos de los ponis mas ricos del mundo viven ahi. *'Hermano:' yo sinceramente no quiero ir, odio Equestria y todo lo relacionado con el, mama ¿cuando volveremos a Cantermarca? *'Mama:' no volveremos. *'Papa:'Esto es una mudanza. *'Sunset, Sunrise, hermano y hermana:' ¡¿Mudanza?! de salir, pero las puertas se cierran y con los seguros puestos *'Sunset, Sunrise, Hermana y hermano:' ¡Noooooooooooooooooo! ---- tarde, llegan las Cutie Mark Crusaders *'Sweetie belle:' ¡Hora de Twilight! *'Twilight:' hola niñas. *'Rainbow dash:' hagan lo que hagan lo dejen que se cierre la... puerta se cierra noooo! La oportunidad de salir de aqui y se me fue para siempre! *'Sunrise:' Cutie Mark Crusaders llegan a tiempo, estaba a punto de contar la historia de como consegui mi Cutie Mark, sientense. *'Apple bloom:' que sucede aqui? *'Applejack:' solo dire que si te invitan a comer asegurate de leer toda la invitacion. *'Sunrise:' cuando llegue a Canterlot, papa nos inscribio a la escuela, enseguida me di cuenta de que los potrillos de Equestria no son como los potrillos de Cantermarca. la hora del almuerzo *'Sunset:' hola, somos nuevos aqui ¿podemos sentarnos? *'Niño:' claro sol, pueden sentarse. se sienta mientras que Sunrise no lo dejan *'Niño:' lo siento, solo ponis con Cutie Mark. busca donde sentarse, pero en ningun lado lo dejan *'Sunrise narrando:' no entendia porque era el unico en mi familia que no tenia Cutie Mark, hasta mis hermanos menores a los 6 años ya tenian las suyas. *'Twilight:' espera, tambien tenias hermanos menores? Y gemelos tambien? *'Sunrise:' si, tres gemelos, nos llamaban Los gemelos Shimmer, fuimos la sensacion del pueblo, hasta que fuimos vencidos por los dos trillizos de los Castle, pero volviendo a la historia, no crei que conseguiria mi Cutie Mark, hasta... siente un estruendo *'Celestia:' un altavoz La ciudad se cae! La ciudad se cae! Corran a las colinas! *'maestra:' calmense todos los niños, siganos hasta las colinas. los niños salen corriendo, mientras la ciudad se derrumba *'Guardia:' le adverti que las vigas estaban oxidadas y ya no aguantaban mas. *'Celestia:' para salvar la ciudad necesitamos sostenerla magicamente mientras se reemplazan las vigas, pero yo no tengo poder de levitacion suficiente, y la ciudad ha crecido bastante como para combinar todo el poder de los unicornios. *'Guardia:' alteza, en donde conseguira a alguien que sea capaz de levantar toda la ciudad solo. *'Sunrise:' no mi nuevo hogar, te salvare su magia y logra sostenerla *'Celestia:' jovencito, tienes una telequinesis extraordinaria, puedes mantenerla asi por unas horas? *'Sunrise:' creo que si puedo. *'Sunrise narrando:' yo sostuve la ciudad de Canterlot por 8 horas mientras reemplazaban las vigas dañadas, al terminar, Sunset me dijo que me viera mi costado y me di cuenta de que consegui mi Cutie Mark, un balon flotando, representa mi capacidad magica para levantar cosas. *'Apple bloom:' eso es! Ponyville debe estar en riesgo para conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks, vamos! crusaders salen * Rainbow dash: enserio? Ellas pueden salir y yo no? *'Sunrise:' luego de conseguir mi Cutie Mark, mis padres me dieron una sorpresa *'Sunrise r:' escuela de magia? Ire a la escuela de magia de la princesa Celestia para unicornios superdotados? *'Mama:' los dos iran. *'Sunset:' la EMPCUS es la escuela de magia mas exclusiva del mundo! Como la pudieron pagar. *'Papa:' facil, vendi mis libros y tienen bastante exito. *'Mama:' y yo ahora estoy expandiendo mi cadena de restaurantes por todo el reino. *'Hermana:' yo tambien ayude. *'Papa:' queremos que tengan la mejor educacion, su generacion de los Shimmer debe triunfar, por eso nos mudamos aqui, para vivir el sueño equestriano. *'Mama:' sera mejor que descancen, mañana tendran que aprovar un examen de admicion. *'Sunset:' entraremos a la escuela de magia de la princesa Celestia! *'Sunrise:' lose, sera increible! la mañana siguiente *'Profesora:' bien, pasen al salon... Sunset y Sunrise Shimmer. *'Sunrise:' estoy muy nervioso Sunset, quetal si no logramos entrar. *'Sunset:' lo lograremos, recuerda lo que decia el abuelo, "controla tus nervios y lograras entrar a la EMPCUS" *'Sunrise:' el abuelo siempre decia cosas extrañas, una vez me dijo que yo seria un elemento de la armonia equestriana, como si llegara a pasar. *'Profesora:' bien Sunrise Shimmer, su objetivo es hacer crecer una planta, si lo logra podra entrar a nuestra escuela, sino, tendra que vivir entre comunes ponis unicornios que no saben mas de dos trucos de magia, sin presiones. intenta hacer el hechizo, y su planta apenas logra crecer un poco *'Profesora:' no esta mal. *'Sunrise:' lo logre. *'Sunset:' bien hecho. *'Profesora:' siguiente, Sunset Shimmer. *'Sunset:' deseame suerte. *'Profesora:' bien señorita, demuestre que merece estar aqui. logra hacer crecer la planta, pero luego se descontrola y la hace crecer mucho, llamando la atencion de la princesa Celestia *'Celestia:' Sunset Shimmer, tienes un poder muy especial. *'Sunset:' jeje gracias. *'Celestia:' pero debes aprender a dominarla con estudio, asi que quiero nombrarte mi alumna personal aqui en la EMPCUS. *'Sunset: '''ah!? *'Celestia:' y bien *'Sunset:' oh porsupuesto que acepto! Sera un honor ser su alumna! *'Sunrise:' y que hay de mi. *'Celestia:' bueno la planta talvez no superaste el examen, pero por lo que demostraste el otro dia claro que puedo aceptar a un prodigio de la levitacion. *'Sunset y Sunrise:' ¡entamos a la Escuela de Magia de la Princesa Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! *'Sunrise narrando:' Si! Si! Si! Si! Si! *'Twilight:' ya entendimos, podemos continuar? *'Sunrise:' oh em... si. Si embargo luego de unos dias... *'Sunrise r:' Sunset donde estabas. *'Sunset:' lo siento, pero la princesa Celestia quiso que viera una cosa, un espejo, pero no cualquier espejo, era un portal a otra dimension. *'Sunrise:' una dimension diferente? Esta permitido? *'Sunset:' asi parece. *'Sunrise:' y Celestia no te dijo como era? *'Sunset:' no, pero me dio mucha curiosidad. *'Sunrise:' oh no, no pensaras en... *'Sunset:' claro que si, iremos esta noche a la biblioteca del castillo a buscar libros sobre el portal. *'Sunrise:' uy que alivio crei que te iriamos a la otra dimension. en la noche, Sunset y Sunrise se meten a hurtadillas a la biblioteca, como Twilight y pinkie en Llego la hora *'Sunrise:' el tema de mision imposible *'Sunset:' puedes dejar de hacer eso? *'Sunrise:' lo siento, bien vamos a buscar. y Sunrise buscan por toda la biblioteca *'Sunset:' encontraste algo? *'Sunrise:' no, ya revisamos todos los libros, y ahora que. *'Sunset:' no todos los libros señala la galeria de Star Swirl el barbado *'Sunrise:' la galeria de Star Swirl el barbudo? No lo se Sunset, Celestia nos tiene prohibido entrar ahi por alguna razon, no quiero romper las reglas. *'Sunset:' somos cantermarqueños, no obedecemos a la realeza, mucho menos la de Equestria. *'Sunrise:' buen punto la puerta con su magia *'Sunset: bien tu has guardia y yo buscare en los libros. *'''Sunrise: enseguida para en la puerta puedo estar toda la noche, tengo olfato de perro, vista de aguila, oido de gato y energia de un... un... mucha energia como para estar despierto toda la... duerme sigue buscando mientras sin darse cuenta Sunrise estaba dormido *'Sunset:' no no no no no no no... espera este si pone en la mesa y lo abre de todos los artefactos que he inventado, este es por lejos uno de los pocos que debe estar oculto para la ponymanidad, un secreto que solo la realeza conoce, pues este, no es cualquier espejo, es un portal, un portal que puede llevar a varias dimensiones las veces que se desee, sin embargo por un accidente provocado por mi estudiante Clover la sabia, el portal se daño, ahora solo lleva a una dimension, y solo se abre cada 30 lunas, y la dimension que abre es una totalmente diferente a cualquier otra dimension que haya explorado, pues en esta dimension, los ponis son tan altos como una casa, tan erguidos como un dios pegariego, y tan deformes que no parecen ponis en absoluto. Sunset sigue leyendo, sin darse cuenta esta amaneciendo, luego la princesa Celestia la descubre *'Celestia:' Sunset Shimmer! *'Sunset:' Princesa Celestia! Le juro que yo no... *'Celestia:' has roto las reglas, les dije que no pueden entrar a la galeria de Star Swirl el barbado, y tu! *'Sunrise:' ah que?! *'Celestia:' al haber quebrado una de las reglas mas importantes no tengo mas opcion que expulsarlos de la EMPCUS! *'Sunset y Sunrise:' Que?! *'Celestia:' ya me oyeron, guardias saquenlos del castillo. y Sunrise son sacados del castillo *'Sunset:' esto es increible! *'Sunrise:' te adverti que esto pasaria. *'Sunset:' pues debiste hablar mas fuerte, ahora nos expulsaron de la mejor escuela de magia del mundo, que les diremos a nuestros padres ahora. *'Sunrise:' bueno hay que ocultar eso, no podremos volver a casa hasta las 4, que quieres hacer. *'Sunset: '''yase que va *'Sunrise:' espera sunset! El parque queda por alla! *'Sunset:' no ire al parque, me ire a un lugar mejor. sigue a Sunset hasta el castillo, ella golpea a todos los guardias que ve y finalmente llega al espejo *'Sunrise:' Sunset que quieres decir con lu... ese es el espejo? *'Sunset:' asi es, me ire al otro universo, el libro dice que es un lugar genial, y tambien dice cuando se abre, y segun los calculos deberia estar abierto ahora su pata y lo atraviesa lo esta. *'Sunrise:' Sunset no voy a ir, debo quedarme, sin ti soy el unico unicornio de la familia, me necesitaran. *'Sunset:' asi que... esta es la despedida. *'Sunrise:' asi parece. *'Sunset: descuida hermanito volvere, pero quiero que me hagas un favor, necesito que averigues todo lo que puedas sobre la siguiente alumna personal de Celestia. *'''Sunrise: porque? *'Sunset:' solo haslo. *'Sunrise:' bueno. Un ultimo saludo de gemelos? *'Sunset y Sunrise:' chocan los cuernos desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer, los Shimmer van a brillar ''cuernos lanzan un destello *'Sunset:' te voy a extrañar. *'Sunrise:' igual yo. se da vuelta y atraviesa el espejo, sin quitar la vista de su hermano *'Sunrise narrando:' y asi fue como un dia como hoy hace 9 años, mi hermana se fue al otro mundo. *'Rainbow dash:' porfin termino! *'Sunrise:' sientate, aun no se termino. *'Rainbow dash:' el objetivo de esto era ver como llego Sunset al otro mundo. *'Twilight:' pero tiene razon, necesito ver esta parte con mucha urgencia, el me espio todo este tiempo. *'Sunrise:' es cierto, mira, al dia siguiente iba caminando por la calle porque desde las 8am hasta las 4pm tenia tiempo libre porque mis padres nunca supieron que fui expulsado. el recuerdo ocurre la rainplosion sonica, todos la ven excepto Sunrise que estaba triste *'Sunrise r:' mi hermanita gemelita se ha ido, y me dejo una mision, la siguiente alumna de celestia, como si hubiera otro pony tan bueno. ese momento, Sunrise ve a Spike crecido y se dirige hasta alli, luego entra a la sala con telestransportacion y ve a Twilight *'Celestia:' Twilight Sparkle. *'Twilight:' lo siento mucho, no quise... *'Celestia:' tienes un don muy especial, creo que jamas habia visto una unicornio con tu habilidad. *'Sunrise:' eso si ofende, a mi y a mi hermana. *'Celestia:' pero debes aprender a dominar esa habilidad con estudio. *'Twilight:' ah? *'Celestia:' Twilight Sparkle, quiero nombrarte mi protegida personal aqui en la escuela. *'Sunrise:' protegida personal? Es lo que pidio Sunset que investigue sin razon aparente. *'Twilight:' Siiii!!!! *'Celestia:' una cosa mas Twilight. *'Twilight: mas? *'''Sunrise: mas? *'Twilight:' mi cutie mark, si si si si si si si si si si si si si si sis i *'Sunrise narrando:' estuviste asi varias horas, pero en fin, todos los dias cuando mis padres creian que me iba a la escuela, me dirigia directamente hacia ti, durante 8 horas al dia te estuve vigilando, anotando en un papel cada cosa que te veia hacer, la primera vez que Sunset volvio, le conte todo lo que habia aprendido sobre ti, sin embargo, me dijo que no era suficiente, me dio algo del otro mundo que llamaban celular, y me pidio que lo usara para continuar la investigacion. *'Twilight:' espera enserio sabes tanto sobre mi? Sabes mi color favorito? Mi constelacion favorita? Mi escritor favorito? Mi obra de Shakespeare favorita? Mi penosa marca de nacimiento? *'Sunrise:' fucsia, la cruz del sur, Charles Dickens, Macbeth y una mancha con forma del conejo playboy sobre tu ojo derecho, por eso te peinas con flequillo. pone su casco sobre donde supuestamente esta la marca *'Sunrise:' continuemos, mi trabajo era bastante facil, hasta la vispera de la celebracion de sol de verano del año pasado. *'Sunrise r:' corriendo no puede ser, llego tarde a mi trabajo de espia. hasta la torre, y usa teletransportacion para entrar a la habitacion de Twilight *'Twilight:' Querida maestra: Mis continuos estudios de la magia poni, me han hecho descubrir que estamos al filo del desastre. *'Sunrise:' un segundo piso filma a Twilight solo oprimo un boton y el celular hace el resto, amo esta tecnologia, debi haber ido con Sunset. *'Twilight:' Debemos actuar para que la horrible profecía no se cumpla. Espero su respuesta. Su fiel alumna: Twilight Sparkle envia la carta y luego de unos segundos recibe otra *'Spike:' Mi querida y fiel alumna Twilight. Tú sabes que valoro tu diligencia y que eres de toda mi confianza. Pero tienes que dejar de leer esos libros polvorientos. *'Sunrise narrando:' la princesa Celestia queria que Twilight fuera a Ponyville, yo quise ir pero... *'Papa:' no iremos a Ponyville. *'Sunrise:' pero papa... *'Mama:' tenemos muchas cosas importantes que hacer. *'Sunrise:' mama... *'Hermano:' la celebracion de Sol de Verano es una fiesta Equestriana. *'Sunrise:' pero yo queria... *'Papa:' no vamos a ir y punto! *'Sunrise:' pero siempre quise ir. *'Mama:' enfocate en lo que si importa, tu hermana Sunset lleva desaparecida 8 años. *'Hermana:' 8 años, 3 meses y 12 dias. *'Sunrise: '''lo se, mi querida hermana se fue... *'Sunrise narrando:' Sunset fue reportada como desaparecida, pero solo Celestia y yo sabiamos de su paradero, lo mantuve porque mis padres no me creerian, en fin, esa noche mis padres habian salido a almorzar y mis hermanos se habian ido a dormir, asi que aproveche y me escape a Ponyville, me llevo toda la noche, pero cuando llegue al amanecer, te encontre con tus amigas, y luego me di cuenta de que mi trabajo iba a ser mas dificil todavia. *'Celestia:' Twilight, continuaras tus estudios en Ponyville, pero tambien estudiaras la magia de la amistad. *'Sunrise:' que? Se quedara!? Esto se puso muy mal. *'Papa:' si que se puso mal, ¡estas castigado jovencito! *'Sunrise narrando:' durante mi castigo tuve que aprender hechizos de teletransportacion, asi, cada mañana cuando supuestamente me iba a la escuela de magia, me iba a Ponyville, a observarte. ven escenas de la serie normal en las que aparece Sunrise, como Temporada de cosecha, vestida para el exito, una amistad malhumorada, el regreso de la armonia *'Twilight:' espera, tu conociste a Discord? *'Applejack: eso explicaria porque sabia tanto de nosotras. hermandad de los cascos, la crema y nata, la noche de los corazones calidos, el ultimo rodeo, la super velos exprimidora de manzanas 6000, llego la hora, una boda en Canterlot *'''Twilight: Dejaste entrar a la reina Crisalis a Canterlot!? *'Sunrise: '''tenia que hacerlo, Cantermarca le debia un favor al reino de los Simuladores. imperio de Cristal *'Twilight:' Sunrise! Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste! *'Sunrise:' ah si, saque la pagina de un libro. *'Twilight:' era la ultima pagina del libro de historia del Imperio de Cristal! Y la necesitabamos! *'Sunrise:' ¡bueno perdon! pinkie pie, duelo de magia, la reunion de la famila Apple, la sede de los juegos y Cura magica y misteriosa *'Sunrise:' fue ese dia, 15 de septiembre de 2013 cuando mi trabajo termino. ve la escena en la que Twilight baja del cielo y luego despliega sus nuevas alas *'Sunrise:' nose mucho de realeza pero... sera posible? *'Fluttershy:' vaya, pareces una princesa. *'Celestia:' eso es porque ella es una princesa. *'todas:' ah? *'Sunrise:' le cae el celular esto es increible! Dejo de ser alumna de Celestia, mi trabajo termino! En unos dias el portal se abrira, Sunset va a estar muy feliz. la escena *'Sunset:' no estoy feliz! Como es que ella fue nombrada princesa y yo no! *'Sunrise:' talvez si hubieras... *'Sunset:' no intervengas! Esa Twilight lo logro solo porque se gano a la princesa Celestia y la convencio de... espera, porque el castillo se ve diferente. *'Sunrise:' estamos en el Imperio de Cristal, volvio luego de 1000 años y Twilight y sus amigas ayudaron a defenderlo del rey som... *'Sunset:' que Twilight hizo que!? Ya es todo! Me ire a Ponyville y cuando la vea voy a.... wow! tropieza *'Sunrise:' hermanita, antes de tu venganza debo enseñarte a ser un pony otravez, Twilight vendra en unas horas, asi que debo enseñarte a caminar en cascos y usar tu cuerno. *'Sunset:' suspiro esta bien. le enseña a Sunset como caminar, hacer levitacion y teletransportarse *'Sunrise:' creo que ya estas lista, y justo a tiempo, Twilight y las demas estan durmiendo, ahora ve por tu corona hermanita! da palmada en el trasero y sunset le pega *'Sunset:' perdon, costumbre del otro mundo. *'Sunrise:' sabes? Creo que deberia ir a ese otro mundo y conocerlo por mi cuenta, te espero en el otro lado al espejo *'Sunset:' Sunrise no! lo atraviesa .............. nah va a buscar la corona *'Sunrise narrando:' escuche descripciones muy detalladas de ese otro mundo, pero no estaba preparado para lo que habia del otro lado. *'Sunrise:' un castillo? Sunset nunca me hablo de un castillo, talvez deba... sus manos ¡grandes padres celestiales! ¡que paso con mis cascos! a revisar su cuerpo muy bien calmate, todo estara bien en tanto tenga mi... mi cuerno, donde esta! Donde esta donde esta! Mi cuerno mi cuerno! Donde esta donde esta donde esta!!! Desaparecio ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sera por esto que Sunset no queria que fuera? Oh ouh, alguien viene oculta detras de la estatua *'Fluttershy humana:' el refugio de animales de Canterlot necesita mas voluntarios, ¿no ayudarian a un animal totalmente indefenso? sienta a llorar, luego es golpeada por la corona *'Sunrise narrando:' senti que Sunset no me dejaba ir porque me conocia y sabia como reaccionaria. *'Sunrise:' Sunset! Este lugar es horrible! Mis cascos tienen gusanitos, mi Cutie Mark se paso a esta ropa, una yegua igual a Fluttershy de llevo la corona a ese castillo y lo peor de todo... mi Cuerno se ha ido. *'Sunset:' espera que!? Se llevo la corona!? Tengo que recuperarla dirige a la escuela *'Sunrise:' esperame Sunset sigue corriendo en cuatro patas se va adentro seguida de Sunrise *'Sunrise:' espera hermanita cansa como puedes correr con patas traseras tan largas. *'Sunset:' esto no es posible... parate sobre ellas. *'Sunrise:' pero nunca fui bueno para pararme en dos patas, tu eras la campeona familiar. *'Sunset:' solo haslo! se para, al comienzo le cuesta el equilibrio, pero luego se pone bien *'Sunrise:' es muy facil. *'Sunset:' tienes que pararte y caminar asi todo el tiempo, sosten las cosas con tus manos y trata de no levantar sospechas de que eres un pony unicornio de otro mundo si? Debo irme. *'Sunrise narrando:' cuando Sunset me dejo por mi cuenta, me puse a explorar el mundo por mi cuenta. va caminando y choca con alguien *'Sunrise:' perdon, estaba distraido *'Twilight:' tambien yo, es mi primer dia, adios *'Sunrise: esa no era... nah no creo. la escena *'''Sunrise: hola, soy Sunrise. *'chica:' voz baja soy... Scoot *'Sunrise:' Scoot? la escena a la cafeteria *'Sunrise:' no tienes otros amigos? *'Scoot:' tenia, me dejaron, aun nose porque solo se enojaron conmigo y dejaron de escribirme. *'Sunrise narrando:' pronto descubri que mi hermana me ocultaba un gran secreto. *'Sunrise:' porque no te sientas en otra mesa? *'Scoot:' es porque no quiero juntarme con los otros grupos *'Sunrise:' toda la escuela esta dividida asi? *'Scoot:' si, pero algo tienen en comun, todos odian a Sunset Shimmer. la escena *'Sunrise:' Sunset! que le hisiste a la escuela! *'Sunset:' pero Sunrise, yo... *'Sunrise:' segun escuche todo era amistad y diversion hasta que llegaste! *'Sunset:' pero todo es para... *'Sunrise: '''no trates de explicar algo que ya se! Nuestra hermandamistad se termino! va *'Sunset:' pero... hermanito *'Sunrise narrando:' sabia que era mi deber unir a Scoot con sus amigos. *'Sunrise:' pieden decirme que paso? *'Chico:' ¡ella es lo que paso! *'Scoot:' pero flash, amigos, no nunca les... *'Flash: ¡dejame solo! la escena *'''Sunrise: esto no esta funcionando. *'Reflejo pony de Sunrise:' creo que el unico modo de arreglarlo es confesar. *'Sunrise:' pero y si me rechazan? *'Sunrise narrando:' me paso toda clase de cosas en esos tres dias, pero veran la historia completa muy pronto, debemos continuar, ya termina. luego ser derrotada, Sunset me conto su plan B para conquistar Equestria, y me involucraba, ya que Twilight estaba en mi lista de venganzas *'Twilight:' tienes una lista de venganzas? *'Sunrise:' muestra la llevo haciendo desde los 4 años, en fin, luego de contarme su plan me despedi de mis nuevos amigos y me fui, trate de que no me vieran ellos ni ustedes que estaban en la sala del espejo, luego un mes despues *'Mama:' hijo, te graduaste de la EMPCUS, estoy muy orgullosa *'Papa:' ya aprendiste muchas cosas *'Sunrise:' si muchas, algunas son cosas que nunca habia visto susurrando enserio, nunca habia visto. *'Mama:' no puede ser, se nos acabo la leche, creo que ire al mercado a comprar mas. *'Sunrise:' deja mama, yo ire a comprar la leche. *'Sunrise narrando:' la engañe a mi mama, en vez de ir al mercado tome un tren a Ponyville y llegue aqui. *'Twilight:' ellos no tenian idea de donde estabas? *'Sunrise:' no, tampoco hoy en dia la tienen. *'Applejack:' siguen creyendo que fuiste a comprar leche? *'Sunrise:' bueno considerando que ya pasaron 10 dias desde que me fui, y considerando lo ocupados que suelen estar.... creo que ni lo notaron, y bueno cuando llegue... *'Twilight:' nos gritaste, robaste mi corona, se la diste a Sunset, ella te traiciono y tu la venciste usando el elemento de la hermandad estuvimos ahi. *'Sunrise:' exactamente eso paso, cuando la vi, me di cuenta de que ella habia ignorado todo lo que le enseñe en la vida, cuando la desterre devuelta al otro mundo me senti mas desvastado que nunca, ya no compartiamos el mismo aire como antes, ahora somos gemelos identicos y mundos opuestos, como Liv y Maddie, pero no es nada divertido. El solo pensarlo me pone... me pone..... llora *'Sunset:' no tenia idea de como se sentia el. *'Rainbow h:' Sunset terminaron las clases y tu no estuviste en todo el dia. *'Sunset:' losiento chicas, es solo que... que... llora *'Rarity h:' vamonos chicas, creo que Sunset necesita un tiempo a solas. *'Rarity p:' vamonos ponis, creo que Sunrise necesita un tiempo a solas. *'Rainbow dash:' volando LIBERTAD!!!!!!!!!!!! ponis y las humanas se van, dejando a Sunrise y Sunset sentados en el suelo muy tristes *'Sunrise:' el espejo ay Sunset, que fue lo que nos paso levanta y se va *'Sunset:' la estatua no tengo idea levanta y se va ---- noche, Sunrise duerme en su casa, el espejo esta junto a su cama, de pronto el espejo emite un brillo, era Sunset Shimmer que lo atraviesa y se acerca a Sunrise *'Sunset:' suspiro Sunrise, querido hermano, te extraño mas de lo que crees, jamas olvidare esos hermosos recuerdos que tengo de ti, cuando pasamos la noche en el patio tu me diste el valor para resistir toda la noche, cuando estuve en la obra de teatro escolar tu me diste la confianza para salir a escena, cuando me internaron para quitarme el apendice tu estuviste conmigo esas 2 semanas, sigo sin entender como lograste quedarte fuera de la hora de visitas. Talves fuiste la razon por la que salte al espejo, pero tambien eres la razon por la que me quede contigo durante todos estos años, vivimos en mundos distintos, pero estan conectados y no solo por un espejo, sino por algo mas grande, nuesta hermandamistad acerca a su cabeza desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer los Shimmer van a brillar ''un brillo extrañaba hacer eso, adios hermanito besa se da vuelta y atraviesa el espejo, sin quitar la vista de su hermano *'Sunrise:''' dormido adios hermanita. fin ¿Que les pareció? 5 ESTRELLAS: increíble!!!!!!!!!!!! 4 ESTRELLAS: muy bueno 3 ESTRELLAS: bueno 2 ESTRELLAS: pasable 1 ESTRELLA : peor que G3 Fanfics anterior y siguiente Categoría:Propiedad de Pablo.Batallan.9 Categoría:Episodios Inventados Categoría:Fan-Fics Categoría:T3.5